Tormentoso día
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot; Reto•Yaten aún la ama y la necesita, desgraciadamente jamás se casó con ella y su hija le pide ir a sus clases de violín haciéndolo remover algunos triste y gratos recuerdos de su querida Michiru Kaioh.


_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo a Naoko pero eso cambiara muajaja xD.

_Resumen:_ Yaten aún la ama y la necesita, desgraciadamente jamás se casó con ella y su hija le pide ir a sus clases de violín haciéndolo remover algunos triste y gratos recuerdos de su querida Michiru Kaioh.

Mi querida _Chikita22bKou_ espero que este escrito te agrade bastante al leerlo y que más o menos le haya dado a lo que tú te hayas imaginado al dejarme el reto y también a todas las personas que pasan a leerlo.

Quiero comentarles, bueno, como muchas sabrán soy anti-songfic más sin embargo me fascina escuchar la música y/o canción mientras voy leyendo la historia por eso son libres de escuchar o no la canción que me fue impuesta por Chikita22bKou cuando vean este símbolo **(*)** les sugiero que abran una nueva pestaña y peguen esta url, ya saben acomoden los espacios http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NNCLWMY7FvI

* * *

**Tormentoso día**

**Oneshot.**

Escuchó claramente los pequeños pasos que retumbaban el pasillo, pretendió no hacerle el mínimo caso aunque sonreía divertidamente, enfocó su vista al periódico que tenía enfrente de él sobre finanzas. Le encantaba leer ahí el periódico, lo había considerado su mausoleo, donde podía descargar sus frustraciones pero también recordar. No cambiaría por nada del mundo ese espacio de su estudio por nada. El fuego de la chimenea alumbraba el espacioso lugar lleno de libros antiguos que habían pasado de generación en generación, olía a viejo pero no le fastidiaba en lo más mínimo. Finalmente escuchó el crujido de la puerta, y observó unos zapatitos negros bien lustrados.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! — La niña gritó emocionada, apretando su pequeño violín de un octavo, tenía puesto un vestido azul cielo con holanes, sus ojos azules lo miraban emocionada — Esta vez papi, ¡no he fallado ninguna partitura! Mi maestra me felicitó demasiado.

— Yo sabía que podrías, siempre he sabido que tienes el don, hija — Yaten bajó el periódico y la miró orgulloso.

— La maestra Esmeralda y también mamá dicen que hablaran contigo… — hizo una pausa vacilante la niña, ella la admiraba mucho y aunque no entendía nada de lo que a veces decían sus papás si qué entendía la sonrisa débil que hacía su padre al sólo nombrarla, él que siempre era una persona fría enfrente de los demás y burlona. Aunque sabía que su papá no era así, era la persona más tierna que podía existir en el mundo pero cuando la nombraban…eso era algo que ella no entendía pero si le dolía — Porque…bueno papi, ya sabes que voy a entrar a una escuela en el extranjero y… mamá sabe de mis aptitudes al igual que la maestra Esmeralda, además ¡que a mí también me gusta tocar mucho el violín! — El cabello platinado de su hija se movió frenéticamente, achicando los ojos, Yaten ligeramente sonrió, no cabía duda que ella era su hija, pero, una ligera punzada cruzó su estómago — Quiero ir a Escocia padre, quiero ser discípula de la talentosa Michiru Kaioh — soltó su hija, apretando su violín con vehemencia.

**(*)**

Yaten hizo una mueca, y se recargó aún más en el sillón de cuero, aún no podría olvidarla, jamás podría hacerlo, si cada día la recordaba viendo a su pequeña hija, haciendo sus logros con el violín, era cierto, quería a su esposa más sin embargo no la amaba. Había sido muy joven y muy tonto. Su hija lo miraba claramente avergonzada no sabía qué había hecho pero le dolía ver a su papá de esa manera tan triste, le dolía bastante.

— Tesoro… — susurró levemente abrumado, porque sabía exactamente que eso significa escuchar más sobre ella, y muy posiblemente verla, al final de cuentas ¿quién era él para impedir los sueños de su hija? Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió ligeramente viendo la primera nevada de ese mes, era una decisión difícil y su esposa sabía sobre eso, sobre ellos, ¿por qué se quería atormentar también ella? Metió su mano en el pulcro sacó azul marino y sacó de ahí una fotografía de ella, la había escondido en su cuarto de estudio y sólo ahí podía perderse en el pasado.

Sonrió. Siempre lo recordaría como si hubiese sido apenas ayer pero también recordaba sus errores de joven. Había entrado al departamento de ella no supo en qué momento ella lo había cautivado simplemente lo había hecho, lo había tratado con delicadeza pero también jugando con él, siempre jugando. Al principio le había fastidiado pero después le había intrigado ¿quién demonios se burlaba de un Kou? Una simple violinista de renombre que al final de cuenta no pesaba tanto su apellido como el de él. A sus padres no les molestaba que tuviese una amante siempre y cuando fuese de diversión ya que tenía una responsabilidad de casarse con la elegida por sus padres, a él qué le importaba. Hasta que se había enamorado de ella, sí, lo había hecho.

Se había salido con la suya en muchas ocasiones, sus hermanos le ayudaban a verse con Michiru hasta que su padre dio el fin decidido en aquella relación diciéndole que si no dejaba de ver a esa cualquiera un accidente podría pasar. Fue ahí que temió por ella, ¿valía la pena eso? ¿Valía la pena escaparse y al final ser hallados por su padre? No, no valía la vida de ella, y con esa decisión fue rumbo al departamento de ella diciéndole el adiós. Tocó la puerta y ella le había abierto, no preguntó el por qué lucía tan desolado era como si le comprendiera. Sin un "hola" de bienvenida se abalanzó a su boca frenéticamente haciéndole que chocara con la puerta y esta se azotara, Yaten había puesto ligeramente resistencia, sabía a lo qué venía; a decir adiós, su mente lo sabía. Michiru bajó sus labios a su cuello, dando besos suaves y pausados.

— Michiru — gimió levemente mientras ella le quitaba muy astutamente la corbata —. Necesitamos hablar ahora, ¡demonios! Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante…

— No quiero perderte — dejó de besarlo y lo miró seriamente. Lo sabía pensó Yaten, porque sabía que Michiru no era tonta —. Y no te dejaré ir Yaten Kou, no lo haré, porque te amo y tú me amas a mí… — volvió a besarlo en la boca, esperanzada que Yaten le contestara su beso y si no lo hacía era su fin, porque entonces sabría que Yaten no la amaba como ella creía que lo hacía.

Yaten suspiró mentalmente y profundizó el beso, besándola con un ligero salvajismo, no podía dejarla, la amaba tanto, aunque trató de mentalizarse de darle su lugar a su futura esposa no podría, la estimaba, era divertida, espontanea, pero sin embargo sólo la veía como una amiga. Llevó sus manos temblorosas al cabello suave de ella, apretando más el beso que prontamente se volvió más pasional, su mano derecha bajó acariciando su mejilla, su cuello, su seno. Michiru gimió sintiendo que la ropa le quemaba al contacto de su mano sobre su pecho, trastabillaron hasta llegar a la sala cayéndose sobre el piso que estaba alfombrado, sin decirse ninguna palabra sólo mirándose en aquél hermoso invierno. Yaten deslizó el vestido de algodón de ella. Pasó su mano por el fino encaje del sujetador, el pezón de Michiru se erguió orgulloso ante su contacto.

— Por favor, Yaten — musitó ella —. No la amas…

Yaten alzó la vista mirándola sin decirle nada, atrapó su boca en un suave y dulce beso, Michiru comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, tratando de quitarle el cinturón de marca que tenía. Yaten terminó de quitarse su propia ropa — No me importa si eres alguien rico o no, o si ya tienes con quién casarte ¿acaso no cuentas los sentimientos, Yaten? Tus sentimientos…

— Si cuentan, Michiru — sin dejarle chistar se abalanzó hacía su sujetador quitándoselo de una manera casi salvaje, besó ambos senos, haciéndola gemir, irguiéndose ante su contacto, bajó su mano hasta su intimidad, Michiru abrió las piernas inconscientemente, Yaten soltó un sonido ronco, mientras tocaba su talón de Aquiles, haciéndola entrar en su primer orgasmo.

A continuación, Michiru besó sus pectorales, sintiéndose mojada, temblorosa y extasiada. Yaten soltó un sonido gutural mientras le quitaba las pantaletas a ella, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, Michiru inclinó la cadera incitándole a que la penetrara, él la penetró suave, los movimientos eran calmados, Yaten ligeramente se inclinó a ella haciendo las embestidas cada vez más fuertes, apagando sus gritos de éxtasis con sus besos, hasta que llegó al clímax, derramándose dentro de ella, Michiru lo abrazó cuando dejó caer su peso en ella. Los cuerpos se encontraban sudorosos. Yaten respiró tranquilo, se sentía feliz, en paz, pero la advertencia de su padre rondó en su mente más potente que la otra vez, se levantó ligeramente — No puedo Michiru, no puedo… — la miró con ojos inescrutables.

— Lo que te hacen tus padres están arcaico Yaten ¡no pueden obligarte a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres sólo para que su fortuna sea más grande! Tus hermanos tuvieron suerte y amaron a sus esposas pero ¡tú ni la amas! Él no te puede hacer ¡nada, nada! Yo no le tengo miedo, o es que ¿acaso no me amas como me dijiste que lo hacías?

— Te amo, ¡maldición, Michiru!

— Entonces lo lograremos, lo haremos, quédate a dormir y mañana pensaremos en lo qué haremos sólo te pido eso.

Yaten se acurrucó a su lado sin poder dormir, Michiru no sabía lo que decía, porque ella no conocía a sus padres, se levantó suavemente del piso, se puso sus ropas y la besó. Tenía que abandonarla, porque nunca había un final feliz para ellos, sabía desde un principio las consecuencias de esto y también había aprendido a obedecer sin chistar a sus padres. Así que la dejó ahí sin mirar atrás. Aquél día de invierno fue la última vez que la vio en persona.

— ¿Papá? — Inquirió su hija nuevamente al ver a su papá ligeramente melancólico quien veía como la nieve caía tranquilamente.

— Si es tu deseo hija, sólo me queda acatar que seas feliz — sonrió débilmente y su hija lo abrazó efusivamente.

¿Podría soportarlo después? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se vieran de nueva cuenta? Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró suavemente, era su tortura recordarla en cualquier parte donde quiera que él se encontrara, necesitaba respirar su mismo aire, verla nuevamente, ¡cuánto la seguía amando y extrañando!

— ¿Papá? — Susurró delicadamente — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí tesoro, sólo estoy feliz por ti…

* * *

¡Hola! C:

¿Qué con quién se casó Yaten? Con quien gusten, queridas, con Minako, con Usagi con Luna (qué sé que nadie pensara esto o quizás sí) siempre y cuando sea de ojos azules hasta ¿por qué no? Con Haruka jaja…

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, me costó algo de trabajo pese a que tenía la idea, me es sumamente difícil escribir cosas muy pequeñas y espero que no haya salido muy abrupto, ah, pensé que iba a escribir más de Michiru pero no sé qué pasó que ya no lo hice, supongo que fue por el pequeño espacio que tengo para este Reto. Y me siento tan emocionada que esté será mi último trabajo del 2009, espero verlas en el siguiente año, que siempre hagan sus metas. También un beso y saludo a los lectores que leen esto desde la sombras.

**新年あけましておめでとうございます！  
**  
_Dejen reviews :D_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
